The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scoparia plant, botanically known as Scoparia sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Suntutulaki’.
The new Scoparia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to create new freely and long flowering Scoparia plants with uniquely-colored flowers.
The new Scoparia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2006, in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan, of a proprietary selection of Scoparia sp. identified as code number SC99-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Scoparia sp. identified as code number SC86-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Scoparia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in June, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Scoparia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since July, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Scoparia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.